


Ben 10: World Walker

by Rexfan1333



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10 Series, Bleach, DC Animated Universe, Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Naruto, One Piece, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harem, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Harems, Heterosexuality, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexfan1333/pseuds/Rexfan1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben Tennyson gets bored from the mundane life of Bellwood, Ben gets a surprise he will never forget. (BenXHarem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hero's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I also uploaded this story on FanFiction.Net, but this version will contain lemons and I found that this place is perfect to write lemons as well as all kind of fiction. Make sure to write comment and like this fic. (I'm pretty new on this site, and I need all support I can get to keep writing here)
> 
> Enjoy.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Rexfan133 here and here is Ben 10: World Walker and I hope you will enjoy this.**

**This story will feature a stronger and smarter Ben Tennyson. (Ben is now a solo hero in this story, but still gets help from Kevin, Gwen, and Rook on occasion)**

**I was inspired by SarusRock625 stories (Check him out when you get the chance) and I had this thought of Ben going to different worlds unlike his own to help and be badass as well.**

**Worlds that will appear; Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Fullmetal Alchemist, The Incredibles, Maybe the DC Universe as well. Possibly more, you are free to suggest.  
**

**It's also a harem! Which will have the following girls; Bulma, Fem Vegeta (She will still be named Vegeta), Android 18, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruko (Fem Naruto), Sakuya (Fem Sasuke), Gaarako (Not official name, if you have a better name, leave it in the comments) (Fem Gaara), Harribel, Nelliel, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Retsu Unohana, Paulina, Sam (They will both get ghost powers just like Danni), Danni (Fem Danny), Desiree, Ember, Toph, Azula, Katara, Raven, Starfire, Oliver Mira Armstrong, Violet Parr, Mirage, Power Girl, Harley Quinn, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain, but not sure), Catwoman, Boa Hancock, Nami, and Nico Robin. Possibly more, you are free to suggest.**

**Ben will not be very powerful in the start of the story (He's pretty powerful already, but he will face even more powerful enemies), but will gain it when fighting Even more powerful enemies and meeting new friends that will help him.**

**Warning: Genderbending! (Don't like, don't read!)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hero's Journey (Prologue)

* * *

It was a normal day in the streets of Bellwood USA, everything seemed fine to anyone, until an explosion was heard at a bank downtown with a group of robbers popping out of it.

"We go the loot!" One of the robbers said with glee.

"Lets get out of here befor-" The leader of the robbers was interrupted by what appeared to be a flying manta ray right in front of them.

"B-Ben Tennyson!" All three yelled in unison seeing the hero.

"Sorry I'm late," Ben /Jet Ray said with a grin on his face, "If you don't want to get your butts kicked, I suggest putting that money back where you found it!"

RUN!" They yelled as the ran to the left. Ben/Jet Ray just sighed.

"Why do they always run?" Ben/Jet Ray asked himself as he flew after them at full speed. They found a car and pulled out the owner of the car and drove off.

"Oh great..." Ben/Jet Ray said statistically with an annoyed look on his face, They drove as fast as they could, but still saw him coming.

"Shit!" The leader cursed in frustration.

"He's gaining on us!"

"Shut up!"

But he showed up on the side window of the car.

"Look, can we just talk like normal people?" Ben/Jet Ray asked, but the sped up. "Guess not..."

This didn't stop the teen hero as he sped up as well and caught up with them. Ben then shot his laser eyes at the tires which caused the car to[ spin](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43108499#81625981) uncontrollably and crashed into a building. Ben/Jet Ray landed on the hood of the car and a green emerald light engulfed the Manta Ray being. It was replaced by a young Caucasian man with shaggy brown hair that looked about the age of 18 or 19 years old, green emerald eyes, he wore a black leather jacket with green highlights as well as a grey T-shirt with a green number 10 on it, blue jeans, and white, green sneakers, and a watch like device on his left wrist. It was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix and Savior of the Universe and Omniverse.

"Sorry to crash the party." Ben joked with a grin. The cops came in just in time and Ben jumped of the car.

"Great job." The cop said.

"No prob, glad to help out." Ben said as he saw a raging crowed of people running over to him.

"BEN 10!" The all yelled as well as questions and asking for autographs.

"Crap, gotta go!" Ben yelled as he turned to XLR8 and zoomed back home.

(Ben's Apartment)

* * *

Ben/XLR8 was now in his room and changed back to normal.

"What a day." Ben said as he laid on the bed tired. "So tired."

Ben said to himself, "Saving the world is hard work, but a challenge wouldn't hurt."

Ben said as he about to drift off into a deep slumber. But a sudden light appeared near his bed.

"What the hell!" Ben said as he jumped off the bed reading his Omnitrix to fight this unknown foe, but Ben got a better look.

"Wait a minute, It can't be..."

As the light faded a man appeared in its place, he was very classy looking with black slicked hair that was white on the sides due to his age, and had on a white lab coat that was covered with Steampunk like armor, a metal glove that replaced his dismembered hand, as well as holding a cane to walk.

"Paradox?" Ben said surprised to see his old ally in his room.

"Good evening, Ben!" Paradox said with a smile, "I see you're doing well."

"What are you doing here?" Ben said as he was looking at him strangely, but got serious."Is it Eon, Vilgax..."

"No," Paradox said as he, "I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Ben asked confused, but Paradox gestured to follow him which he did and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

(Azmuth's lab)

* * *

Azmuth was working on something until a blue light appeared behind him.

"I see you've brought him?" Azmuth guessed.

"What's going on?" Ben asked walking over to Azmuth, "Paradox said you had something for me."

"Oh yes," Azmuth said as he came in with a strange looking green gauntlet in his arms.

"Happy 18th birthday!" Azmuth said, Ben was shocked by what he was seeing.

"A-Azmuth. I-I don't know what to say." Ben was so shocked by this. Azmuth took off the Omnitrix and put on the new gauntlet on his left wrist.

"It's the Omnitirx 2.0, a new and improved version of the Omnitrix, It has everything including Evolutionary Function."

"SO AWESOME!" Ben said with a huge grin on his face, but Ben's face softened when he looked at Azmuth, "Thank you, Azmuth, this means a lot."

"You earned it, You may be a cocky punk every now and than, but I see a true hero in you that would put others first before himself, I'm proud to have you use it." Azmuth said with a smile, Ben than hugged the little Galvan which he gave back. Ben let Azmuth go.

"So is that it?" Ben asked wondering.

"Not quite, "Paradox said as he put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "I also have a gift for you,"

"Me and Paradox also added a little something in the Omnitrix 2.0 that you might find interesting."

"What is it?" Ben asked scratching his head in confusion.

"A dimensional transporter." Paradox said, Ben's mouth almost hit the ground. With that everything went black and millions of screens appeared all over the place, Ben was amazed at what he was seeing, all of these were different worlds, one of them included a world of Ninjas, another had Pirates, even a world with everything warring strange black Japanese outfits and wielding swords. Ben was not a stranger of seeing other universes (Hell, he even met his future self for Pete's sake), but this still blew him away.

' _Not mundane one bit._ ' Ben thought while looking at the screens depicting different worlds he could possibly visit.

"It's up to you to help these worlds." Paradox said with a serious look on his face, "Are you willing to go?"

"Sure, but what about Mom, Dad, Grandpa, and Gwen?" Ben asked.

"I told them everything," Paradox told him, "They wanted to wish you good luck."

"And what about clothes?"

"I created something just for that. Omnitrix: Activate Outfit mode!" Azmuth said

" **Outfit mode: Activated.** " Said the Omnitrix 2.0 as a hologram of different outfits showed up (A green puff jacket for cold weathers, a green tuxedo, a strange green bodysuit Ben didn't think looked all that great), Ben then pressed a button and he wore a pair of green and black swim trunks.

"That's amazing!" Ben admitted to Azmuth.

"I knew you like it." Azmuth said with a grin.

"Well, Guess I'm ready!" Ben said with a grin on his face,

"Omnitrix: Activate Dimensional transporter!" Azmuth commanded.

" **Dimensional transporter: Activated.** " The Omnitrix 2.0 said as Ben raised his left arm and a green light shot out of it which also opened a door to another world.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben said as he jumped into the portal with it closing behind him as well.

"Good luck, Ben." Both Azmuth and Paradox said with smiles.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Ben 10: WW, I will also add a poll for which world you want Ben to visit, Make sure to fave, follow, and review! I know the chapter might be a little off with the grammar, but I had this idea in my head for so long and I just had to write it out and make it a story ASAP!**

**Also, for people who want a better description of the Omnitirix 2.0, It's a green gauntlet like device (like the Ultimatirix), but it has gold trimmings as well and it will lock Ben in alien for and only Ben and Azmuth can activate it, but it still times out. It also has** ****voice command.** (Aliens, Dimensions, Outfits, and so on)**

**If you are wondering where I got the idea for Ben's Outfit go on Google and you will see a picture of Ben which I got inspired. (Ben Tennyson from Rise Of Heroes on Ben 10 Fanon wiki)**

**I hope that helps and see you later! And if you have fan aliens you want to see, leave them in the comments.**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Island of Women pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben Tennyson gets bored from the mundane life of Bellwood, Ben gets a surprise he will never forget. (BenXHarem)

**A/N: It's me again! Hope you enjoy this chapter, here is the list of girls in Ben's harem and worlds he will visit.**

**Worlds that will appear; Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Fullmetal Alchemist, The Incredibles,** **Mortal Kombat,** **DC Universe.** **Also,** **I'm not taking anymore suggestions.** **So...yeah.**

 **girls; Bulma, Fem Vegeta (She will still be named Vegeta), Android 18, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruko (Fem Naruto), Sakuya (Fem Sasuke), Gaia (Fem Gaara), Harribel, Nelliel, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Retsu Unohana, Paulina, Sam (They will both get ghost powers just like Danni), Danni (Fem Danny), Desiree, Ember, Toph, Azula, Katara, Raven, Starfire, Oliver Mira Armstrong, Violet Parr, Mirage, Power Girl, Harley Quinn, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain, but not sure), Catwoman, Boa Hancock,** **Dracule Mihawkypso** **(Fem Dracule** **Mihawk)** **,** **Marguerite, Nami, Nico Robin,** **Mileena, Kitana, Jade** **.**

**Thank you for your suggestions and I'll try my best to add them in here. I do not own the characters in this story.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Island of Women Pt 1

* * *

Ben Tennyson was amazed at what he was seeing in front of him, it was incredible, Ben had been in worlds before, but this place was like something from a dream.

"Whoa!" Ben said as he looked at his surroundings, the place was like a Jungle of some sort with lots of strange looking trees and flowers as well as plants, Ben began to walk around a bit at this new place.

"I wonder where I am." Ben said quietly.

" **Location: Amazon Lily.** " The Omnitrix said, Ben was amazed at this.

"Is that the name of this place?" Ben asked trying not to laugh.

" **Affirmative.** "

"Okay, better try and find..." Ben was about to finish his sentence when he saw something flying from the sky.

"What the heck is that?" Ben asked himself. He saw whatever it was come closer and closer until he saw an image.

"Is that...a guy?" Ben thought out loud shocked by the realization of knowing what was coming was a guy flying, Ben was kind of far away and knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"I gotta do something." Ben said as he was about to activate the Omnitrix 2.0, but was to late when the guy hit the ground (and bounced for some strange reason), really hard at that.

"Oh no!" Ben yelled, that guy couldn't have lived from that fall, but gotten a huge surprise when he saw the guy sit up.

"Holy crap, he's alive?" Ben yelled as he ran over to the man as well as seeing a huge foot print that he almost fell in.

"W-What the heck?" Ben said looking at the foot print, but turned to the man who looked about his age, he had black hair and wore a straw hat as well, but the scar underneath his left eye was also something he noticed. Ben came up to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ben asked worried, the young man rubbed his head and looked to see that Ben was there.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, "Where am I? Where's the Shabondy Archipelago...?"

"I'm Ben Tennyson and this place is Amazon Lily." Ben introduced himself, he noticed that the guy just got back up like nothing had happened. Ben happened to not understand what the last thing he said was though.

' _What on earth is this guy?_ ' Ben thought amazed at this new guy.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" The now named Luffy said as he held his hand out to shake Ben's. Ben shook it.

' _King of the Pirates? What's he talking about?_ ' Ben thought confused by this guys introduction, The two stopped shaking hands and began to look around.

"We probably should try to find a place for the night." Ben suggested, but noticed that Luffy wasn't listening and was in his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Luffy then took out a piece of paper and had a huge grin.

"Awesome, I got this Vivre card!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Ben was confused by this.

"A what?" Ben asked.

"A Vivre card, I'll be able to find my friends!" Luffy said excitedly, Ben smiled, but heard something strange.

"What the heck was that?" Ben asked, Ben looked over to see that the growling was coming from Luffy's stomach.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said holding his stomach, But Ben heard breathing from behind him until he turned around to see a giant pig, he jumped a way.

"Holy crap, that thing is huge!" Ben said shocked by the size of it, it must be what left those giant tracks, but Ben was really shocked by Luffy not doing anything but drool.

"Luffy?" Ben asked confused.

"Food!" Luffy said as his tongue hanging out, but the pig came running after him and Luffy began to run away from it while screaming, Ben sweat dropped at the sight of this.

' _Seriously?_ ' Ben thought, Luffy ran as fast as he could but hit a wall, the pig came up to him ready to eat, but suddenly Ben saw fire in his eyes and what happened next amazed to no end.

"GIGANT PISTOL!" Luffy roared as his fist grew the size of a bolder and punched the wall which made it explode and was nothing but a hole.

"WOW!" Ben said amazed by the sight of seeing Luffy attack the mountain, The pig was also impressed as well as frightened and was going to run away until Luffy attacked. Luffy came of the trees with the now dead pig.

"LETS EAT!" Luffy exclaimed. Ben was amazed.

Minutes Later

* * *

Ben and Luffy had made a place for the night as well as ate the pig (Ben was amazed how much this guy could eat), Ben was looking through the Omnitrix 2.0 to see it's features.

"Cool, Omni-Shield, Omni-Blade, a tracker." Ben said amazed at this, "Awesome."

"Hey Ben! I found a Laughing Shroom!" Luffy said holding the strange looking Mushroom as well as eating one, "Want some?"

" **Not edible.** " The Omnitrix said, Ben was now concerned.

"No thanks and I don't think you should eat those." Ben tried to reason with the goofy young man, but Luffy just kept eating them.

Next Day

* * *

We come upon three figures, the first was very normal compared to the others and was very attractive, She had unruly blond hair, and had a black and green snake all around her body as well as a bikini like outfit made of animal skin. The second was really short but was pretty muscular as well as manly looking and had brown hair that was in pigtails as well as holding a orange snake, and the third was really tall out of the rest of them, but had a childlike face and curly brown shoulder length hair as well as a strange helmet. The blond walked up to something she hadn't see before.

"Marguerite!" The really short woman yelled, "What is it?!"

The girl named Marguerite gestured over to them to come over which they did and gotten quite a surprise, it was Luffy covered with mushrooms.

"What is this?"

"Looks like somebody from the village."

"It's this! Look, this mushroom was laying half-eaten here." One of the women said as she picked it up," The "Mushrooms growing out of you body' Shrooms! If one eats this, mushrooms grow out of you body! This is not good!"

Then one of the others noticed another person near them, this one had no mushrooms on this child's body and had on very strange clothes they have never seen before.

"Who is this?" The taller girl said.

"I don't know, but we better take them to the village." Marguerite said as she and the others both took the two strangers

In An Unknown Village

* * *

"These are very strange looking girls?" One off the female villagers said examining them.

"The one in the really strange green clothes is even stranger." Said another.

"And they both have mushrooms down there too."

"Let them rest now."

Suddenly an elderly woman came and said "Nyon then, Nyon then..." She said, "What have we here?"

"Elder Nyon, We found children out in the forest."

"Lets see..." Elder Nyon got a closer look at the two children, and was shocked.

"T-These children! They are...men!" Elder Nyon yelled shocked, everyone couldn't believe what they just heard.

"MEN!?"

"T-They are men!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I never seen a man before!"

"How did this happen? How did men come to our village?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

The Next Day

* * *

"I want to see!"

"What's going on?"

"So strange."

Ben and Luffy where still out could until Ben finally opened his eyes when he heard voices, he remembered being asleep, but something was strange.

"The other one moved!"

Ben rubbed his eyes and noticed Luffy next him.

"Luffy? Wake up." Ben said as he shook the boy awake which he did and stretched his arms.

"Man...What's with all the racket?" Luffy said rubbing his eyes

"THEY CAN SPEAK!?"

"Shh, They're speaking!"

Ben got up and noticed people (strangely all women for some reason) stare at him like he was an animal or something, Ben decided to ask what the heck was going on. he also noticed that he was in a zoo-like cage

"Hey, where are we?" Ben asked confused by what was going on, He then noticed that he was naked and quickly covered himself. "And why am I naked!?"

"It's speaking to us," One of the women said.

"What should we do?"

"Where's my hat?" Luffy said as he felt his hat-less head, Luffy noticed one of the women warring it.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK, DAMN IT!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed it from the woman's head with his arm, Luffy put it back on his head.

"That's better."

"IT'S ARM STRETCHED!"

"Just great. I guess I'll have to use it." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix 2.0 and a huge light engulfed the whole cell, when the light died down he was replaced by what looked like a tiny white being.

"Echo Echo!" Ben/Echo Echo said with an electronic voice, he then looked at what he turned into. "Aw come on!"

Everyone was shocked at what they where seeing.

"So cool!" Luffy yelled as he saw him transform.

"Did it just transform?"

"It did, this is so interesting!"

"And so cute too!"

Echo Echo sweat dropped at the reactions of these strange women.

"Hey, why am I naked?" Luffy said looking at himself.

"HE'S SLOW!" Both Ben/Echo Echo and the women yelled.

"This one is not very bright."

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's going on?" Ben/Echo Echo asked, the women where shocked by this one, "Why are we here?"

"Will tell you, but could we ask you a few questions?" One of the girls asked, Ben changed back to normal and Ben and Luffy both nodded.

Time skip

* * *

They had told them what they wanted, their names and all that. They have finally gotten their clothes back, but saw they did a few things to them like adding flowers and frills.

"We added frills to your clothes, do you like it?"

Luffy looked pretty pissed while Ben sweat dropped at the whole situation.

"I'M A GUY DAMN IT!" Luffy yelled, then suddenly all the women took out bows and all kinds of weapons ready to take them out.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Ben tried to reason with his hands raised to tell them they mean no harm.

"All you men are nothing but savages!"

"Nothing but ferocious monsters!"

"Not even slight bit of kindness for saving your lives!"

Ben was shocked by what was going on, Ben tried to figure out something to keep things from getting out of hand. He got an idea.

"Thank you!" Ben said, all the women seemed to calm down a bit.

"What?"

"I said thank you for taking care of us, we kinda got lost here and we might have died if you haven't saved us." Ben said, "Look, can we talk like civilized people?"

"You think you can pretend you are grateful! Besides no man can set foot on this Island and will be eliminated if they ever stepped foot here!"

"Oh boy." Ben said with a sigh.

"FIRE!"

Ben activated the Omnitrix 2.0 as the huge barrage of arrows came at him and Luffy, as the arrows hit their targets, everyone thought they where dead, but when the smoke cleared they gotten a huge surprise.

"WAY BIG!" The gigantic red and white alien yelled destroyed the cage that he and Luffy was in, everyone was shocked by what they where seeing. He was gigantic, even bigger than Aphelandra.

"What on Earth!"

"It's huge!"

"Incredible!"

Ben/Way Big saw that Luffy was on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Ben/Way Big asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a grin, "That's so cool! You are huge!"

"Thanks, but we need to get out of here!" Ben/Way Big yelled as he started running, everyone saw this and armed their bows.

"After them!" They yelled, but their bows were useless against his thick skin. Ben/Way Big kept on running, but he didn't know that Marguerite was on his ankle.

"I won't let you get away!" She said holding on to dear life.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Ben 10: World Walker!** **I might use universe like The Ambition of Oda Nobuna , Blue Exorcist, Pokemon (Maybe** **),** **Manyū Hiken-chō,** **and Avengers, but I'm not sure yet.  
**

**Also,** **Erazor djinn** **, thank you for the name and I will use it. I also decided to add** **Marguerite in Ben's harem.  
**

**Make sure to read and review! See ya!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Island of Women pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben Tennyson gets bored from the mundane life of Bellwood, Ben gets a surprise he will never forget. (BenXHarem)

**A/N: It's me again! Hope you enjoy this chapter, here is the list of girls in Ben's harem** **and worlds he will visit** **.**

**Worlds that will appear; Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Fullmetal Alchemist, The Incredibles, Mortal Kombat, DC Universe.**

**girls; Bulma, Fem Vegeta (She will still be named Vegeta), Android 18, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruko (Fem Naruto), Sakuya (Fem Sasuke), Gaia (Fem Gaara), Harribel, Nelliel, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Retsu Unohana, Paulina, Sam (They will both get ghost powers just like Danni), Danni (Fem Danny), Desiree, Ember, Toph, Azula, Katara, Raven, Starfire, Oliver Mira Armstrong, Violet Parr, Mirage, Power Girl, Harley Quinn, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Catwoman, Boa Hancock, Dracule Mihawkypso (Fem Dracule Mihawk),** **Marguerite, Nami, Nico Robin, Mileena, Kitana, Jade.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters in this story.**

**LETS GO!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Island of Women Pt 2

* * *

Ben/Way Big had finally got away from the crazed female army as he jumped over the wall, Ben had just transformed back to normal with him and Luffy rolling on the ground.

"SO COOL!" Luffy cried excitedly, Ben was getting tired of Luffy minute by minute, the guy almost got them killed and Ben used one of his most powerful aliens to save their asses. Ben got up and brushed the dust off his clothes. Ben looked to see that he and Luffy were now in a jungle somewhere. Perfect.

"Do it again!?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"LIKE HELL!" Ben yelled angry, but suddenly Ben heard rustling in the trees, Ben activated his Omni-Shield (It's shaped like the Plumber logo) to reflect the arrow that hit him. Ben deactivated the shield and readied the Omnitrix 2.0 for whoever wanted to pick a fight with him. Ben was in fighting stance with Luffy looking confused.

"Who's there?" Ben commanded. Then suddenly a very curvy woman with blond hair came out with her snake bow ready to take him out. They knew who it was.

"YOU!" Ben and Luffy both yelled.

"I won't let you get away!" The girl they come to know as Marguerite said as she aimed her bow, "I will not let you get off this Island alive, but first, what are you two?"

"Look, can we just talk?" Ben tried to reason trying to take a step.

"Don't come near me or you might give me your virus!" She yelled, "Now, do all you men transform and stretch your body parts?"

"Well, he can stretch and I can transform." Ben said with his hands, "And I know for sure we don't carry a virus."

Luffy then noticed something while looking in his pocket.  
"No, The ticket! What happened to it?!" Luffy yelled frantic searching his pants like crazy.

"You mean this?" Marguerite said as she took out the ticket, Luffy grabbed it and was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Awesome! You had it! Thank you for keeping it safe!" Luffy said happily.

"Well, it had something written on it so..." Marguerite said.

"He needs it to find his friends." Ben explained. With that Luffy told them that he and his friends had been separated, after hearing this, he really wanted to help him out and find them.

"What about you?" Marguerite asked the young hero, "I never seen such strange clothes like yours and that strange gauntlet."

Ben looked at her and said, "Well, I'm just a wanderer who just wanted to help someone. And this gauntlet is the source of my transformations."

"That controls your transformations?" Marguerite asked shocked hearing this, Ben nodded.

"And I'm a pirate!" Luffy explained as well. Marguerite was shocked by what she was hearing from these two strangers. "You know what a pirate is, right?"

"You're a pirate? The Empress of this Island is also a pirate."

"Really?" Ben and Luffy both said shocked. Marguerite nodded.

"So you're like an all women pirate crew or something? Are they strong?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"That's a foolish question indeed." Marguerite said snobbishly, "Only the very best of the Island warriors can sail aboard the ship...of course they are strong! Why everyone on this Island looks up to Hebihime-sama! She's powerful, wonderful, and the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Hebi-who?" Ben asked confused.

"Hebihime-sama! The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock...along with her two younger sisters, she defends this Island Immaculately!"

Meanwhile on the Island

* * *

A pirate ship was coming close to the Island, everyone knew immediately who it was.  
"Hebihime-sama is coming!" One of the females yelled when she saw the ship coming. Everyone was scared to death hearing this.

"Kikyou, they escaped into the jungle! What do we do now?" Aphelandra asked.

"This isn't good." Kikyou said angry "We have to find those savages fast!"

"Kikyou?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Warriors, find those men and save Marguerite from their clutches!" Kikyou yelled as everyone cheered.

Back in the Jungle

* * *

"Thank you for fixing our clothes, Marguerite." Ben thanked as he put back on his jacket.

"I'm still shocked that you don't like frills." Marguerite said with a sigh. "Men truly are strange creatures."

"Well then, I've gotta go!" Luffy said getting ready to leave. "I can't relax until I find all my nakama!"

"You're pretty restless, huh...?" Marguerite asked, but Ben noticed something about Luffy.

"Just as long as they are still alive...that's enough for me!" Luffy yelled with fire in his eyes. "Just as long as we're alive, we can all get up and fight again!"

Ben's face became serious when he heard him talking.

"One day, We'll beat every last one of them!" Luffy yelled. Ben put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"I'm coming with you!" Ben said with a grin, Luffy smiled at this.

"ALL RIGHT!" Luffy yelled as he started to run on his hands, "Lets run to Shabondy Archipelago on our hands!"

Ben and Marguerite sweat dropped at this. "Uh..Luffy"

"Oh!..Could you lend me a ship?" Luffy asked as everyone fell to the ground comically.

"You really are restless..." Marguerite said with a sweat drop.

"You don't have boats!?" Luffy yelled in a frantic tone.

"Calm belt?" Ben asked a bit confused.

"That's right. This Island of women lies in the calm belt," Marguerite began, "The Island is surrounded by nest of sea kings. That's why nobody visits this Island...and even when by some miracle someone happens to drift this far they're almost always dead."

"That sucks." Ben admited.

"But you said you've got a pirate crew, right!?" Luffy asked.

"Hebihime-sama's pirate ship is drawn by yuda...they are a poisonous type of sea serpent, so even sea kings won't attack them." Marguerite said, "That's the only ship we have on Amazon Lily."

"Man, that's a pain~~~~~~! And there's no wind either...Maybe I should make a raft and just row my way outta here."

"Don't be ridiculous." Marguerite said.

Ben just sweat dropped at this moment.

"All right! I'll just make a raft and just row outta here!"

"YOU'ER ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT!?" Both Ben and Marguerite both yelled.

"FINISHED!"

"I don't think that's gonna float." Ben said as he saw the raft Luffy had just made, it didn't look like it could float, it was falling apart actually which it did.

"AAAAAGHHHHH...!" Luffy yelled as the raft fell apart. Ben then got an idea.

"Maybe I can make a raft." Ben said with a grin, Ben then activated the Omnitrix and changed into.

"Four Arms! Alright!" Ben/Four Arms yelled, everyone was shocked by seeing this new form.

"SO COOL!" Luffy cried excitedly again.

"W-What is that?" Marguerite said shocked seeing this new form.

"He's an old favorite of mine!" Ben/Four Arms said as he jumped into the forest and came back with a lot of wood.

"That could work. Now!" Ben/ Four Arms said as he pressed the strange symbol on his chest and changed into...

"Grey Matter." Ben/Grey Matter said as he began to think.

' _Amazing._ ' Marguerite thought amazed at what she was seeing. 'How many forms can he turn into?'

"Now, all I need are some tools." Ben/Grey Matter said, he then started to look for sticks and other things to make tool. He finished.

"Done." Ben/Grey matter said as he changed back to Ben. Ben now had tools like a hammer and all kinds of useful equipment and started to make the raft. Few minutes latter Ben had finally finished the raft.

"Finally done!" Ben said as he built a very sturdy raft.

"How did you make that?" Marguerite asked impressed at the sight of seeing the finished raft.

"My grandfather taught me." Ben said with a smile. Marguerite was amazed hearing this. Ben then pushed it into the water and it floated.

"Awesome, it works!" Ben said with pride, but it was short lived when it was destroyed by a sea serpent which crushed it into nothing. Ben was shocked at what just happened.

"NOO!" Ben yelled almost to the brink of anger, Ben couldn't do anything now since Omnitrix was no good at the moment.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Ben said angry that his hard work was destroyed, Marguerite watched as Ben sat down trying to think of another way. Marguerite didn't know why, but she felt sorry for him and something else she couldn't explain.

"Why do I feel like this toward a man?" She said trying to block out the feeling.

"Marguerite!" Voice yelled, Ben and Luffy looked to see that the crazed women had finally found them. They began to shoot arrows at them.

"Great..." Ben said sarcastically. Ben looked at the Omnitrix to see it was still charging and saw an arrows coming at him.

"Crap!" Ben yelled, but suddenly he felt a tug on his jacket and saw that Luffy grabbed him out of the arrows reach.

"Luffy?" Ben yelled.

"Lets go!" Luffy yelled as he started jumping on tree to tree.

"W-Whoa!" Ben screamed.

"Get them!" The one of the female warriors yelled.

"Not good! They're getting away"

"Marguerite's alright!" Another yelled, Sweet Pea came to her.

"Are you alright, Marguerite?" Sweet Pea asked, she nodded, "We have to hurry and eliminate the men! Hebihime-sama is here!"

"What?!"

Hours later In the Nyoga Jungle

* * *

The Kuja warriors looked around for the male intruders hours now, but no sign of them anywhere.

"Where did they go!?" Kikyou yelled in frustration.

"I saw them go up on the mountain!" One of the Kuja warriors said.

"They could have gone to the village again. They wanted a ship!" Marguerite explained to them. But what they didn't know was that they were up above them the entire time.

"We gotta find them before the princess arrives!" One of them said as they made way back to the village.

"She's probably back already!" Another said.

"Lets go!"

With Ben and Luffy

* * *

"That was close," Ben said with a sigh, "Thanks for the save, Luffy."

But Luffy wasn't paying attention and was playing around. Ben sweat dropped.

' _Talk about small attention span_.' Ben thought.

"Ben, What do you think about borrowing the Pirate ship?" Luffy asked looking at him.

"That sounds like...a really bad idea." Ben admitted.

"You're right we could get lost." Luffy said with a grin. Luffy then started to think of something, Ben was confused.

"Luffy, what are you planning?" Ben asked suspiciously. Luffy turned to face Ben and grinned.

"The head always lives in tall buildings, right?" Luffy asked, Ben narrowed his eyes by what Luffy was talking about.

"Don't you dare!" Ben yelled, but it was to late and Luffy jumped.

"LUFFY!" Ben yelled as he jumped after him and activated the Omnitrix and slammed the dial and changed into...

"Chromastone!? I wanted Big Chill! Damn watch!" Ben yelled as he was able to catch Luffy and threw him back onto the mountain, but he realized that he was still falling.

"Aw poopy!" Chromastone/Ben said in annoyance as he landed right through the roof top, everyone saw this in pure amazement.

"What was that just now?!"

"The castle collapsed!"

"Isn't the princess taking her bath right now!?"

In the castle

* * *

Chromastone had changed back to Ben, Ben wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but he felt wet for some reason.

"Am I dead?" Ben said to himself. Ben then got back up on his feet and seemed to be fine.

"Everything seems to be okay." Ben said moving his muscles, Ben then looked around and noticed something strange.

"Is this...a bath?" Ben said confused by what he was seeing.

"A MALE!?" A voice yelled, Ben heard the voice and looked to to see a woman with long hair and was...NAKED!?

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Ben said trying to cover his eyes, but he peaked and saw something really odd.

"Your back..." Ben said. She quickly covered herself.

"YOU SAW IT!" The woman yelled in a murderess tone in her voice, Ben was completely stunned by what was happening.

"W-Wait ma'am, I didn't mean to..." Ben tried to finish, but stranger came into the room, the first had a gigantic head and long green curly hair, she had a very snake-like appearance, and second looked like a Valkyrie from those operas he hated as a kid.

"SISTER!" The Valkyrie yelled.

"SISTER, IS EVERY THING ALRIGHT?!" The Snake like one asked as she came to her sister. "W-Who is that man?"

"W-What is a man doing her?" The Valkyrie said as she gave the woman a purple white robe. "Your robe. What exactly happened here?"

"He...saw it." The woman said darkly.

"WHAT!?"

"Wait! Let me exp-" Ben was cut off again.

"Then he must die.." The snake-like girl said.

"Those who see what lies upon our backs...is something that must never be seen, even if we die..." The dark haired beauty said darkly.

"Just give me a chance to explain!"

"Now take everything you have seen in your grave!" The woman said as she made her hands into a heart "MERO MERO MERROW!"

Ben was shocked, but heard a voice.

" **Force Field activated**!" The Omnitrix 2.0 said as a huge shield expanded all around him. As the attack passed through him, nothing happened.

"What?"

The dark haired woman decided to try one more time, "MERO MERO MERROW!"

Ben stood their confused by what was going on.

"WHY DIDN'T HE TURN TO STONE!"

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GAUNTLET IS TO BLAME!"

"Not sure what's going on, but you're kind of cute when your angry." Ben joked to the dark haired woman. This caused the woman to blush a bit and the two sisters to glare at him.

"How dare you talk to or sister like that!" The two sisters both yelled.

"HEY BEN!" A voice yelled above everyone looked to see Luffy come right next to Ben.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked confused.

"Tell ya later! Lets..." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into...

"XLR8!" XLR8/Ben yelled, they where shocked at what they witnessed.

"Did he...transform?"

"Lets blow this Popsicle stand!" XLR8/Ben yelled as he grabbed Luffy and zoomed off.

"You're not getting away!" The dark haired woman yelled as she gave a kiss and pointed her index finger, "PISTOL KISS!"

She then shot a huge hole in the wall of the castle which caused XLR8/Ben and Luffy to fall out of the building knocking them both out, XLR8 changed back to normal. Everyone saw this.

"It's the men!"

"Get Them!"

Battle Arena

 

* * *

 

Ben and Luffy were both tide (with snakes) up, back to back and where now in the middle of a stadium. Ben was impressed by how big this place was.

"What's with the snakes!? Get them off!" Luffy yelled.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Ben said to himself annoyed. "Not!"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Make sure to R &R!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**More details about the Omnitrix 2.0: The Force Field can protect Ben from any attack (No matter what universe), but it wont last very long.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody and sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy!**

**Worlds that will appear; Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Fullmetal Alchemist, The Incredibles, Mortal Kombat, Manyū Hiken-chō, DC Universe.**

**Girls; Bulma, Fem Vegeta (She will still be named Vegeta), Android 18, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruko (Fem Naruto), Sasuko (Fem Sasuke), Gaia (Fem Gaara), Harribel, Nelliel, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Retsu Unohana, Paulina, Sam (They will both get ghost powers just like Danni), Danni (Fem Danny), Desiree, Ember, Toph, Azula, Katara, Raven, Starfire, Chifusa Manyuu, Oliver Mira Armstrong, Violet Parr, Mirage, Power Girl, Harley Quinn, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Catwoman, Boa Hancock, Dracule Mihawkypso (Fem Dracule Mihawk), Marguerite, Nami, Nico Robin, Mileena, Kitana, Jade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

* * *

 Chapter 4: Ben & Luffy Vs. The Boa Sisters Pt 1

* * *

 

The duo were now in the middle of a large ring that had a huge stadium full of spectators all around it, as well as in the front was an Asian inspired dome with as giant wall like decoration in the back of it with an Asian word printed on the middle. Ben and Luffy were amazed by the size of this place, as well as cheering from the spectators (Which were all women of course).

"Hebihime-Sama!"

"Marigold-Sama!"

"Sandersoina-Sama~~~!"

"What's with this place!?" Luffy asked looking around, "There really isn't a single guy here!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Ben said to himself. Up in the stadium was Kikyou, Sweet Pea, Aphelandra, and Marguerite watching the duo. They all watched what was happening in worry.

"We were too late." Kikyou said angry at what was going on.

"Now all we can do is hope we are not asked how they got here." Sweet Pea said, but Marguerite had a worried look on her face. Back to the duo, The woman known as Hebihime-Sama spoke first.

"...Now then, let me ask you, men..." She spoke with her sisters by her side, "How, and for what purpose, did the both of you come here to our Island?"

"Look, we didn't come here to fight or anything!" Ben tried to reason. "We just ended up here..."

"Yeah, I just ended up flying through the air...and before I knew it, I woke up here!" Luffy yelled, not noticing how ridiculous he sounded right now.

'Yeah, like they are going to believe that...' Ben sweat dropped at the excuse.

"You are nothing but filthy lairs, you can't fool us with such laughable tails..." Hebihime-Sama said disappointment, "Both of you must have some purpose."

"Well, if it's a purpose you want...we would like a boat! Well, maybe a ride would be best!" Luffy asked, "Whatever would be fine. If you are the most important person here, then please! We have to get out of here! There's somewhere we need to go!"

"Addressing Hebihime-Sama in such a fashion..." One of the spectators said.

"Such crude undignified brutes...how terrible." Another said.

'We're doomed.' Ben thought with his head slumped.

"Both of you will not leave this place alive..." Hebihime-Sama said darkly, "None of you will escape from death now..."

"PLEASE! WAIT! HEBIHIME-SAMA!" Marguerite yelled, Ben and Luffy were flabbergasted by the sudden out burst that girl, The dark haired women turned to her with very little emotion on her face. Marguerite jumped on to the ring in front of the two tide up boys.

The amazons were stunned by this "Marguerite..!"

"...I do not believe that these men...I do not believe that these men are the kind who would lie!" Marguerite pleaded for her to listen. "They are telling you the truth...! I cannot believe they would harm this country?"

"Y-You!?" Luffy said, "That's right! You tell her! Please!"

"Marguerite..." Ben said to himself, he knew she was a good person after all.

"One of my country's guards..."

"My name is Marguerite!" Marguerite introduced. The woman didn't care.

"The simple act of entering this country means death for any man. Why do you defend them?"

"I-I feel I owe a debt to them..." Marguerite said, "The one who brought them to this country...was me!"

Everyone was speechless at what was going on here. Marguerite knowingly brought men into the Island? What was wrong with her?

"M-Marguerite...Why...?!" Kikyou spoke in utter disbelief.

Suddenly Sweet Pea and Aphelandra came into the picture.

"Hebihime-Sama! Th...There is an explanation for this!" Sweet Pea spoke.

"That's right, we found them and thought they were from the village!" Aphelandra as she was now on her knees, "We are much to blame as she is for bringing the men on this Island!"

Marguerite was shocked by what was going on, "Please! Stop it you two!"

"If they carry on like this..."

"You're just too honest, aren't ya, Marguerite! ZAHAHAHA!"

Hebihime-Sama then came down from her thrown and stood over Marguerite who was now on her knees.

"I was alone, they have nothing to do with this." She said as she bowed. Suddenly Hebihime-Sama brought her up from her knees.

"Raise your head "Honest" Marguerite..." She said as she stared into Marguerite's eyes. Suddenly she made her hands in to a heart shape. Ben's eyes widened at realization of what she was going to do.

"NO!" Ben yelled.

"MREO MERO MERROW!" She chanted as she turned Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra were now turned to stone. Ben and Luffy's eyes widened at what they just witnessed.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Ben yelled in outrage at the dark haired woman.

"Hey, What's going on? You guys?! What's wrong?!" Luffy said confused by what just happened.

"You...fools..." Kikyou said in anger.

"N-No way...You turned them into stone!" Luffy yelled shocked.

"Why?!" Ben yelled as his body trembled in anger at the sight, "Why would you do that to your own people?!"

"Yeah! Change them back! They've saved our lives!" Luffy yelled.

"They have been punished accordingly. Bring Bacura to the arena!"

Then suddenly a huge black panther appeared in front of them. Ben and Luffy managed to get the snakes off of them.

"This is the warrior nation, Amazon Lily, where strength is beauty." Hebihime-Sama said with pride, "You shall die fighting for your lives, as we watch the both of you go to your doom! This black panther is called Bacura, for many generations...he has served this land's empress as a carnivorous executioner. Once the execution is done...not a single bone will be left of it's victim."

Ben then activated the Omnitrix 2.0 and slammed the dial then an emerald flash of light appeared all around him and was replaced by.

"RATH!" Ben/Rath yelled in pure rage, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, HOT BLACK HAIRED LADY, ONCE RATH IS DONE BEATING THIS DUMB CAT RATH WILL SAVE MARGURITE!"

Everyone was dumbfounded by what the new creature just said. Luffy grinned at this new form.

"SO COOL!" Luffy yelled.

"What the heck is that thing?"

"I have no idea, but it's rude and stupid!"

The dark haired empress was shocked by what she just witnessed, and did it just call her hot? That was a new one.

Ben/Rath and Luffy got ready for the Panther who was looking at them with hungry eyes.

"KILL THEM!"

Ben/Rath and Luffy saw the gigantic panther come at them, as it got closer they both did something very shocking...

They punched it and caused it to fly into the stadium. This shocked the dark haired empress.

"Bacura!"

"What on earth happened!?"

"S-So strong, they both defeated Bacura with one hit!"

"These guys are something else!"

"RATH IS PISSED OFF!" Ben/Rath yelled as he roared which caused everyone to cover their ears.

"YOU TURENED YOUR NAKAMA INTO STONE! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ALL SIT AROUND LAUGHING?!" Luffy yelled in pure anger. Everyone looked at the duo with shock.

"Nothing but savages! They are actually shouting at us!"

"They are nothing but ferocious beasts!"

Things where about to go down now.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and late update, having some problems with the computer (I have a crappy one) and life. Hope you enjoyed this and make sure to review.**

**See ya!**


End file.
